Bree's not so short second life after all
by Raindropsafalling
Summary: What would happen if Diego wasn't as destroyed as Bree believed, in fact not destroyed at all but wonderfully alive?   Taking content both from the novella and the Eclipse movie .


**So what would happen if Diego's 'death' was not all as it seemed, what if in fact he hadn't been destroyed at all, could he make it back in time to rescue Bree and mend her broken heart?**

I crouched behind the tree watching as the rest of my 'coven' were ripped to pieces right in front of my eyes. Riley had lied to us, the truth stung me but there it was, the tears my eyes wanted to shed unable to come through, the same way I wanted to bitterly weep for the loss of Diego. Weep and scream at the skies and punch my fists into anything they could find. The feelings he had stirred in me were strange yet not frightening, my memories of human life were dark but none the less bleak and despite my young age sex and its connotations were not new to me. I vaguely remembered lying back and just letting what was happening to me happen, I had been a dreg on the United States of America, nobody gave a damn, there was nobody to go crying to, if I was hurt or upset, if I died, nobody would care if they even noticed in the first place.

So when Diego treated me like I was special, at first I was scared, I was nobody why should he care. Yet cared he had and his destruction was like a hole being punched repeatedly straight through me, if I could just summon enough courage to creep out into this field maybe I would be able to join him wherever he had gone, finally be free of this crushing pain.

As I took a tentative step out toward the fight the wind blew fiercely across and with it I heard a whisper, almost blown by the wind itself, so soft I couldn't be sure it was real,

"_Bree_".

I breathed in hard, inhaling and catching the scent that I thought I'd almost forgotten I whirled around and saw him, crouched under a low branch his anxious eyes staring straight into mine, the breath caught in my throat and within a second I was at his side and without thinking flinging myself into his arms, I almost felt like I was dreaming like a human for a second but then I felt his arms come around my back in a vice grip crushing me to him. I pushed back and looked up at him,

"_wh..what happened, I thought you weren't coming back, I..I.." _He pressed his face close up to mine_, "Bree I will tell you everything I promise you but first we have to get out of here, Riley lied to everyone, there won't be anyone left once this coven are through with them and..." _He stopped and I instantly knew why our presence hadn't gone completely unnoticed and I could hear the pounding footsteps behind me, approaching. Throwing himself in front of me Diego confronted our attackers.

They were so beautiful, clearly partners working together, almost like the parents of this coven, the male with brilliant blond hair, the female with caramel coloured and both with the golden eyes that Riley had warned us of, they were fearful and yet not unkind when they saw me crouching behind. Diego unwilling to move pleaded with them through his eyes and started whispering urgently,

"_Please, we don't mean to try and attack you, just let us go, I know you can't trust us but we were lied to and we two alone were aware of it, we wish to leave peacefully without the rest knowing, please just let us go, please", _from behind he reached out for my hand and pulled me close to him, whether for protection or the need to be close I wasn't sure but the lady vampire for a second smiled at me as if she knew better than I did the bond between Diego and I. I tentatively almost smiled back.

The two vampires looked at one another warily, they wanted to let us go I could tell, it was almost as if they were not sure they were allowed when all of a sudden they were joined by a third vampire of their coven, this one frightened me outright, stunningly beautiful like the rest and yet covered in the scars familiar of battle wounds and instantly I recoiled back from him whilst Diego stiffened at this new arrival.

Their conversation was fast, the new vampire was dead set against letting us go, refused to allow it but yet he listened to the other two vampires with such respect cementing my idea of parental figures.

Finally the scarred vampire looked at us and through gritted teeth almost spit at us,

"_Fine be gone, quickly and do not stop running until you are far, far away, quickly, go!" _Then he turned and ran straight back into the fight without looking back once, the two golden-eyed vampires nodded at us, and barely able to contain my sudden heart-felt joy I leapt into the air grabbed Diego's hand and sprinted away.

_We were free. _

**So there you have it, I have just started off short as a warm-up lemme know what you think please!**


End file.
